erviadus_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sherlyn Vaughan
The eldest daughter of Emperor Oswallt and Queen Consort Kali Vaughan, Princess Sherlyn was fated from birth to carry the burdening Mace of House Vaughan. However, never in her life did she foresee the weight of the phoenix crown to loom above her head. As the oldest of Emperor Oswallt's children, in Ariilyth's inclusive society, the castle she was promised, became an Empire. Background Sherlyn began her military career young as a Junior Officer in the Royal Navy, late in the Great War, before ascending to Senior sometime during the Ariilythian Civil War, under her father's liege, King Aodhain. She has since then proved herself further in the Arashu War and the Combine-Imperium War. Following the latter, Lord Vaughan's duty bade him leave from his fortress, in course for Asphodel, to serve as Ariilyth's Combine Councillor. With Oswallt gone, management of the castle was placed in Sherlyn's, who was a commodore at the time, firm hands. Thus, she became the Lady of Caisleán na Eangnamh, and with it, the mantle of Supreme Commander of the Military Assembly of Caisleán na Eangnamh was also passed over to her. In her hands, the castle expanded to become nothing less than a modern fortress. Following her father's ascension to the throne, she ambitiously jump-started the project to establish Caisleán na Eangnamh as the powerhouse in the Kingdom of Ariilyth; refurbishing and modernising the castle to the core with top of the line defensive technology, constructing a large military port, both maritime and interstellar, near the Elfresian Ocean, with solid, picoengineered walls and shielding encompassing like a dome. She has the fort guarded primarily by MACE soldiers, however other infantry, can be found within its barracks, for the sake of rapid deployment as with the war machines stockpiled. A larger assemblage of point defence weaponry also adorns the castle and other buildings on her orders, and she upgraded the anti-air cannons which litter the entire complex with explosive, tau containing, gauss fired shells. Personality and Traits Despite her heavy military background, Sherlyn follows the traditional etiquette of a lady of nobility, and likes to engross herself further in lavish luxuries and social engagements, than her father ever would. This, however, makes her no less professionally stern. Often times, her attitude can be as a teacher's would. Despite this, the iron of her skin is somewhat chipped, as she is not too difficult to influence should one manage their way into her inner circle. Rohan Argadain for example has as much a profound moral effect on her as he does her father, and she is often quick to take the advice of her consultants who she has a particular liking to, even if their argument holds some less weight than those who differ. This indicates that many of her decisions are influenced by her personal yearnings, though so far she has proved competent in their execution. Be that as it may, this is a problem she must put to bed before she can take the royal steps to a far greater game. She is known to enjoy fencing as a hobby, priding herself in her ability with a rapier, though is frustrated with her lack of patience. Sherlyn is fairly fidgety, with a constant need to be on the move. She can constrain this urge when dealing with professional matters, yet she finds it difficult to keep still, and ease her mind when indulging in a hobby, or anything else informal. Fencing in particular exemplifies the obstacle of this, as while she is talented, and knowledgeable of the art, she instinctively pushes in for a move far too early and slips as a result. She is aware of this, and is attempting to apply a greater patience to every aspect of her life. The strict disciplining that all Vaughan children are raised under had hardened her for the most part. However, the overwhelming brutality of it on her young mind had also left some damage. Interestingly enough, she has Rhabdophobia, a phobia regarding being beaten by a stick, and is also associated with magic. Yet, at the same time, she holds a great deal of respect for mages, and has even read the works of Archmagister Emyr Malrithen. Gallery File:Arohrapier.png|Sherlyn's Arohgardian rapier File:Sherlyn_rifle.png|Sherlyn's assault rifle Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Status: Alive Category:Athrugadhi Category:Skolr's characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Military Category:Classic Altachtics Category:Normal Category:Cyborgs Category:Nobility Category:MACE Personnel Category:Humans